In the workplace, concierge benefits and other on-site curated service are designed to balance an employee's personal and work life by offering timesaving benefits for employees. Typical workplace services include dry cleaning, meal catering, childcare arrangements, automobile services (oil changes, car wash, etc.), event tickets, and any other tasks employees do not have time to do or do not want to do. Employers benefit from increased employee productivity by reducing the amount of time employees may be spending on non-work-related activities during the day. Additionally, the workplace now becomes more increasingly attractive to potential and existing employees—improving recruiting and retention.
Typically, employers contract with a vendor who specializes in these workplace services or hire their own company concierge to coordinate the services in the same manner as a hotel does for its guests. Yet, the benefit to employees from increased employee productivity can be quickly diminished by the arduous process of vetting reputable vendors. Moreover, the employer now has additional issues with security and control by allowing on-side vendors access to facilities and employees.
Finally, the employer may cover the cost of some workplace services while employees are responsible for the actual expenses for the service (e.g., dry cleaning). An employer may choose to reimburse or provide vouchers for the services themselves, however, this can be cumbersome to track and manage. Additionally, the value of the benefit could become taxable income to employees and would need to be reported on their W-2 forms.
Accordingly, what is desired is to solve problems relating to workplace services management, some of which may be discussed herein. Additionally, what is desired is to reduce drawbacks relating to providing curated services, some of which may be discussed herein.